


隔间

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: 你听到Potter说，“抱歉，我得抽走这部分记忆……”





	隔间

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称  
> 第三人听墙角

你后悔了，非常。在隔板被砸、响起黏糊糊口水声时你坐在马桶上悔的肠子都青了。早知如此，你想，你就该在他们呆门口吵架时就从隔间里出去，而不是难堪又被动地等他们吵完再走——梅林保佑，你听到隔壁拉链响声时你恨不得把耳朵切下来，你是男人，你有过性生活，你知道这是什么步骤，不然呢，两个人在同一个隔间难道比谁尿得响谁的性器大吗？靠，受够了不能再听了！你认真生活努力工作，好不容易成为傲罗可不是为了在这里听隔壁两男人做爱。  
你努力平稳呼吸，脑子里飞速搜索着能把你从这里解救出去的咒语——直到你听到隔壁传来低语，隔壁人陷入情欲后的声音与刚才吵架咄咄相逼的声线完全不同，他沙哑着，温柔地像另一个人，他只说两个字“吸我”。  
这俩字驱散了你脑子里所有乱七八糟的咒语，去他的咒语去他的离开这里，你被这个声音和那两个字支配着。你喉咙动了动，不由自己地调整了下坐在马桶上的姿势。  
他说完之后你便听到他粗重的鼻息，亲吻的啾啾声从隔壁传来，但你知道那绝不是发生在上半身的亲吻。另一个人的闷哼听起来像是什么东西塞了满嘴——哦你当然知道那是什么，你没法不清楚。当他粗重的鼻息变成低喘，又变成呻吟时，你包裹在裤裆里的性器也正隐隐抽搐。  
“唔……含深一点，你能做到，而且我知道你有多想要这个。”他说，而另一个人有节奏的呜咽时你知道他正拿那根沾满口水的阴茎操那个人的嘴，或者是喉咙，“嘶……你舌头该死的灵活，我的老二塞不满你吗？Malfoy？”  
“你差远了，唔……”被点名的人断断续续发出干呕声，接着是他吮吸和喘息，黏糊糊的声音说到最后腻成一团，你知道他又把那根沾满口水的性器吃进喉咙里。他吞吐着，你能听到嘴唇离开性器时发出“啵”地一声响，它钻进你耳朵里，一路游走到你下体。  
而你被隔壁间吐露的姓名惊得一时间不知该作何反应。Malfoy，你当然知道Malfoy，这个Draco Malfoy，你知道他是二十八神圣族之一，家里钱够他大手大脚花一辈子还有余；知道他两年前进入魔法部工作；知道他常把金发束在脑后，一身黑袍，扣子紧紧扣到下巴的禁欲模样迷倒一大片男女巫师——即使他是前食死徒。说真的，大战过去那么些年，且有救世主亲自出庭作证的辩护，现在Draco Malfoy的前食死徒身份在背地里竟然变成了他的魅力点，你同事曾指着报纸上冷漠的Malfoy说谁不想被他操，或者操他——诡异又疯狂的转变，是吧？然而此时此刻，那个平日里冷漠禁欲、高高在上的Draco Malfoy就在你隔壁间，用他那片嘴唇去亲吻、吞咽着一根给他带去快乐的肉棒。  
谁能想到这个？操他妈的。你毫不犹豫地又打开了双腿靠在身后储水箱上，调整好一个舒适的姿势，把手覆盖在胯间鼓起的一包肉团上听着隔壁的声音搓揉起来。你想象着Malfoy在你面前，想象着你的阴茎在他嘴里，是你把他顶得口齿不清，是你让他的下巴留满口水，透明液体顺着下巴滴在他衣服上，而你便伸出舌头去舔——  
“操……唔——”隔壁男人的呻吟打破了你的幻想，“我要射了。”  
你听到“啵”地一声响，轻轻的肉体拍打声和Malfoy的声音同时响起，你忍不住想到他或者那个男人在用沾满口水的阴茎拍打他的脸，或者嘴唇。Malfoy被捅过的喉咙在说起话来时有些沙哑，当他声音带上笑意时你便开始嫉妒那个把阴茎塞进他嘴里的家伙。  
“今天这么快？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我看你可不想让我闭嘴，嗯——”  
Malfoy重新把肉棒塞回了嘴里，你听见他在吞吐时发出吸口水的声音，隔壁传来布料有节奏的摩擦声，随着男人逐渐加快的喘息，你知道他坚持不了多久。接着你想也许没人能在被Malfoy含着的情况下坚持多久，你开始好奇Malfoy在舔弄男人阴茎时会是怎样的表情，他是饥渴难耐？还是羞耻又隐忍的？是苍白的肌肤上布满红霞，用他的冰灰色眼睛盯着你吞吐；还是想个熟练的老手，一如既往冷漠地伺候好那根肉棒，好让它在之后给他带去快乐？——你在想象中，而隔壁那个男人却能真实地触碰到Malfoy，后者听起来也乐意让自己被那个男人摆弄。那么，什么人能让一位Malfoy心甘情愿跪在地上，张开嘴给他一个火辣的口交？甚至不限于此——但对方只肯叫他姓这点让你怀疑他们有什么亲密关系，也许只是炮友？  
“……嗯，太多了——咳咳。”  
Malfoy含糊不清地，间或还发出被呛到的咳嗽，他缓了几次才终于平复下来。而那个男人，他吐着脏字儿高潮了。在隔板被轻砸时你惊了一下，抚摸着性器的手也跟着停顿，但片刻后你便知道那个是男人放松后肢体砸在隔板上的声音，并不是发现了你在隔壁听墙角。想到这个，你吞了吞口水，刺激感油然而生。  
“吐出来，Malfoy。”男人命令道。  
“晚了。”Malfoy吃吃的笑起来，发出吮吸声，而你不知道他是在吮吸那个男人的性器，还是手指，或者是用灌满精液的嘴与男人，“我吃了，全部。”  
操。  
“操。”  
你有点承受不住。  
“太浓了。”Malfoy抱怨道，你听到布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦，接着Malfoy声音低下来，他笑了笑，问，“你有多久没射精了？嗯？”  
男人声音有点僵硬，但即使如此他还是配合着也将自己声音压低，而在你看来，这是他们两人的调情方式，你猜。  
“不关你的事。”  
Malfoy好像并不太介意对方的语气和说话方式，他冷哼一声，在隔壁传来湿润的亲吻声时你对他们的关系感到迷茫。你听到Malfoy在亲吻中发出带鼻音的哼声，虽然只是短短一瞬，但你耳朵仍然敏锐地捕捉到了期中不满的意味，它甚至有点像……撒娇。你不确定自己的耳朵是否准确，但那个哼声确确实实挑起了你的欲火。  
“怎么？法国姑娘伺候不好你？法国小子也不行？”  
“我是在工作，Malfoy。”  
“好吧，工作……你没有自己解决？”  
“我很忙。”  
“啊哈，‘忙’。”  
Malfoy冷笑一声，这好像惹恼了男人，对方发出一声低吼，接着隔板就被重物狠狠撞上发出一声闷响，接着便又是粘腻的轻吻和喘息。而不知怎的，Malfoy对此似乎感到很满意，他呻吟的声音听起来愉悦极了。  
男人的嘴唇离开Malfoy嘴巴时你是能听出来的，吮吸声和亲吻声随着布料窸窣一路向下，在Malfoy发出鼓励地喘息时亲吻声突然停止，你感觉隔壁的那个男人消失了很长时间。然后他突然开口道：“你被打开了。”  
你听不太出他什么情绪。  
Malfoy哼笑，“如你所见。”  
“被……”  
“你个蠢货。”Malfoy骂道，你听到他亲吻那个男人，含糊不清道：“快点。”  
“哇哦，我可不知道你这么急，你看起来——你后面湿得厉害，Malfoy……”男人声音突然沙哑起来，“你的屁股在吸我的手指。”  
“哦它可不光会吸你手指……啊——”Malfoy突然叫出声，那比你所遇到的每一个女人都吸引人，“该死的，别磨蹭了。”  
男人残忍地拒绝了他，“变紧了，手指塞进去都费劲，你瞧。我才走了……走了多久？嗯？”  
Malfoy没好气道，“不清楚。”  
“‘不清楚’，真的？”男人问，接着发出一声叹息，亲吻声便又从隔壁传来。你觉得他也许不是那么在乎答案。  
你知道Malfoy后面很湿是通过那个男人的叙述，而你真切地知道他确实很湿是隔壁传来啾啾的水声，而在此之前你只在女人身上听到过。你无法想象Malfoy的屁股是怎样的水润丰沛，你只是听到手指搅弄他那个水洞时发出色情的咕啾咕啾的声音。Malfoy开始还能忍着，渐渐地他再也没能将那些声音吞下，他的喘息，他伴着呻吟的咒骂从隔壁间传到你这里，一阵一阵撩拨着你。  
你的性器早在Malfoy吞吃精液时便释放出来了，现在它正直挺挺地立在空气中涨得通红，你手抹了从马眼里流出的前液涂到柱身上下撸动着，隔壁的Malfoy的呻吟带上一点哭腔时，那个男人便对他说下流话，那粗俗的字眼和低沉沙哑的嗓音钻进你耳朵里使你面红耳赤。  
隔壁间只传来Malfoy时而隐忍时而高昂的哼声，当他无力地咒骂时也总伴随着粘腻的亲吻，那吻总是停不下来，你可从没跟你的女伴一直亲个不停。  
“别，别……别总戳那儿。”Malfoy咬着牙，压抑着自己喉间几乎倾泻而出的愉悦。而那个亲吻狂，就是那个男人，一边反问“是不是这里”一边更用力的按压——你从那猛力插入的噗嗤声和Malfoy无法抑制的呻吟判断亲吻狂绝对没听他的命令。  
靠。你仰起头眯着眼睛，嘴唇上下蠕动着无声地骂出脏话，手上动作随着隔壁噗嗤噗嗤声和Malfoy越来越高昂的声音渐渐加快，Malfoy的声音是催情剂，他哄骗着你，最终在Malfoy颤抖地叫出来时，你只感到一阵极乐的晕眩和怒涨性器得到释放后的快感和轻松——但很快的，惊恐代替快乐覆盖了你，而这时你的性器还在一股股地射出精液。从Malfoy口中脱出的名字使你在慌乱中把白浊沾在了衣服上，明晃晃地就在你腰腹间，而你不由自主地低声咒骂。  
隔壁那边突然死一般地静谧下来，而你也被这种诡异又尴尬的氛围钉在原地，脑子里拼命回忆高潮时从Malfoy口中吐出的那个名字。  
Malfoy呻吟道：“Potter……”  
没人不知道Potter。即使这个姓大众到被摘出二十八神圣族；但在打败伏地魔后人人都知道“Potter”是指谁。Potter，Harry Potter，那个救世主。  
你此时此刻只希望是自己耳朵烂掉了或者Malfoy口中的“Potter”是另一个重姓不同人的家伙；希望Malfoy是与另一个人吻得难舍难分而不是跟那个救世主——如今你的顶头上司在卫生间里鬼混。而且，Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter？你知道这个，整个魔法部也知道这个：他们只要放一块儿就没有不吵的时候，那眼神像是恨不得把对方生吞活剥。这俩人搞一块儿在卫生间的隔间里互相用舌头问候对方老二还吻得难舍难分？你不信，绝对不信。  
整个卫生间安静得可怕，你撸动性器的手因为这个惊吓仍然抓着你老二不放，在你犹豫着要不要施个“清理一新”趁隔壁干得火热偷偷溜走时，黏腻的抽插便又继续响起来，Malfoy与之前肆无忌惮的呻吟不同，他几乎是咬着牙发出闷哼，在喘息间隙低声告诫Potter不要这样。  
“不要哪样？Malfoy？”Potter哑声道，你听到那边又传来亲吻声，Potter几乎是说一个词就吻他一下，他说：“你明明喜欢这样——”  
“老天，你比刚才还紧。”Potter呻吟着，而Malfoy，Malfoy好像捂住了自己的嘴，“有人在旁边让你很兴奋，对不对？Malfoy，他说不定听着你的声音给自己来了个手活儿。”  
“唔——也、也没准是因为你——”  
你后脊一凉。  
隔壁的Potter笑了笑，接着你便听到“啵”地一声。你尽量不去思考他们是怎么发出这个声音的，Malfoy不满的低喘和布料摩擦的窸窣声连续不断地传来，哦，当然，还有亲吻声，那个无穷无尽的亲吻声，而他们有段声音听起来像用舌头狂甩对方舌头。  
操。你的想象在隔板这边肆意放飞，性器也再次胀大，你手上稍微用力掐了一下根部，心里痛骂自己。但这是无用的，在隔板被什么东西撞上后，你就听到Malfoy压抑着的，长长的呻吟。  
“我顶到了你那里了，是不是？Malfoy？”亲吻声再次响起，接着你又听到Potter沉迷地低语，夸赞Malfoy的美丽、性感，还有他的温暖柔软丰沛的后穴。Potter说着下流地描述着他进入时Malfoy的后穴是如何咬紧、吞咽他；说他抽出时是怎样用软肉紧紧吸着他、挽留他的性器。他说得太过详细了，你不光听到Malfoy羞耻又兴奋的边咒骂Potter，你甚至还听到了自己的吞咽声。但你仍然不敢移动分毫，只能一味地掐着自己根部企图把那些肮脏的兴奋掐去。  
“应该让他看一看你，Malfoy。”Potter低声诱哄着Malfoy，“让他看看你现在这个模样。”  
Malfoy是拒绝还是接受你不知道，但你听到Potter说这句话的时候耳朵里嗡嗡作响，后背一阵酥麻电流直接蹿向你早已被前液搞得湿漉漉的性器。  
和他们之间的隔板突然消失时你受到不小的惊吓，还没来得及掩藏你的性器你就被他们那副香艳的画面吸引了全部注意力——确实是他们。Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter。  
他们面对着你。  
Potter抬着Malfoy的膝盖，掰开他的大腿，从后面，由下至上的干着他。  
现在的Malfoy和你平常远远看到的Malfoy完全不同，他胳膊向后伸去，努力攀附着Potter，他一向苍白的皮肤在情欲作用下整个人仿佛被淡粉色笼罩，诱人至极。Malfoy的发绳也被解开了，以往束于脑后的柔顺铂金长发披散下来搭在肩上，你能看到一些发丝因为浊液而变得有些油腻，贴成成一缕一缕地，额前发丝随意搭着，凌乱着。往常冷淡的冰灰色眼睛隐藏在发丝后。Malfoy在轻轻呻吟，你今早注意到的那双苍白的唇此时红艳、水润至极，他伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇时你注意到了它嘴角的白浊——Potter刚才一定攥着他那头长发狠狠干了那张嘴，你想。Malfoy那一颗颗严谨地扣子也被解开了，黑色外套下的白色衬衣也被揉得不成样，它们大敞着露出Malfoy一半的胸肌，你注意到他的乳头红得可怜，他的锁骨、脖颈上是一个又一个青紫的痕迹和牙印，有些看起来是刚刚印上去的，有些已经在逐渐消散了——操。你想你知道他为什么总是那么穿了，那严严实实一路扣到下巴出的笔挺衣服下，是Potter毫不吝啬的吻痕。你开始想他们是不是总是这样，人前争得面红耳赤，人后干得恨不得阴茎长在Malfoy屁股里——你目光扫过腰间堆砌的无用布料，接着你看到Malfoy硬挺的性器，它高高翘起，一刻不停地吐露透明的液体，而Potter粗大的性器就深埋在Malfoy的后穴中，当Potter顶弄时，他饱胀的囊袋就会拍打Malfoy的臀部发出清脆的声响；而他每一次的顶弄都会使Malfoy无处安放的性器在空气中上下颠簸，把那些透明的前液甩得哪里都是——它甩在了你的皮鞋上。  
你饥渴地吞咽了下口水，再抬头时你看上Malfoy身后正轻轻操弄他的人。你从不敢直视Harry Potter，他是你从小听到耳朵起茧的英雄，从死里逃生的孩子到救世主，你一直对他有种模模糊糊的憧憬，他是你、是所有巫师的英雄，你愿追随他，也正因此你选择成为一名傲罗。你见过Potter的严肃、欢笑、悲伤、愤怒，却没有见过他沉溺在情欲中，痴迷地舔吻什么人的耳垂或干什么人——他竟比往日更迷人，也更危险。  
你有这个感觉，在他那副人畜无害地圆框眼镜下，毒辣地绿眸子正冷冰冰地打量着你。而在意识到他的目光滑落到你胯间硬挺的性器上时，你感觉那玩意儿愈发兴奋地抖了抖。  
Malfoy也注意到了，他被染上情欲的双眼盯着你，嘴角缓缓勾出一个假笑，他问你：“你叫什么名字？”  
“E……”你的声音沙哑极了，不得不尴尬地轻轻嗓才继续道：“Ernest Field，先生。”  
你的反应让Malfoy笑起来，但紧接着便是Potter一记狠顶，你没有错过Malfoy因为这个微微翻起的白眼和呼声，他在这之后侧头看了一眼Potter，那挑衅地笑容跟他们往常吵架前奏一模一样——但你绝不可能往两人吵架方向发展了。Potter在得到这个笑容后沉着脸又顶了他一下，所以你想，在平时每一次针尖对麦芒时Potter内心一定是想这样狠狠干他。  
Malfoy没理会Potter，他假笑着，上上下下打量你，也不顾自己是不是门户大开，而用一种评价商品的眼神看着你，这使你产生些羞耻和愤怒。Malfoy冲你点点头，“是个大家伙。”而你不知道是该害羞还是坦然接受他的夸奖。接着Malfoy又用他懒洋洋地、沙哑地声音命令你：“你看起来射过一次了，Ernest。再射一次，Ernest。”  
你愣在原地，而Malfoy，他抽出一只手，盯着你，然后用舌头缠绕在指头上，他只上下舔弄几下，便将手指塞进嘴里模仿性器抽插的动作。他自己搅弄着自己的舌头，含糊不清道：“再射一次，我就奖励你，Ernest。”  
你开始动手了，与此同时Potter喉间发出一声不满地低吼，你看到他低头咬在了Malfoy的肩膀上，从Malfoy的表情来看你觉得那肯定用了不小力气，尤其是在Potter离开后你看到了几点刺目的鲜红。  
然后Malfoy扯着嘴角拍拍Potter的脸冷声道：“你先开始的，救世主。”  
你成了他们争执的原因，Potter再狠狠抽插，顶弄Malfoy时，Malfoy便向你招手叫你到他面前。你鬼迷心窍，一手拽着裤子不让它滑落，一手撸动你硬挺的性器，而你走到Malfoy面前时已经自觉地半蹲下，看着那根上下跳跃的性器，跟自己说这是Malfoy，Draco Malfoy，你看着那根肉棒，渴望着，想象着它进入你嘴里时的感觉，想象着操干Malfoy的Potter，你憧憬的英雄操干着你的嘴——在快感侵袭你头脑前你忍不住张开——  
然后你被扔了个“统统石化”。  
Malfoy可恶地笑起来，他的笑声被身后狠命干他的Potter顶得破碎不堪。  
“操你的Malfoy，操你的。”  
“你不是要玩吗——”Malfoy不屑道，然后他的伶牙俐齿的反击便被Potter吞入腹中，你这个角度能看到Potter干他的力度之大，整根抽出来又整根捅进去，看上去像是恨不得把囊袋也塞进他屁股里，两人的交合处带出不少肠液，水声、碰撞声让你的性器发疼。你听到Potter愤恨的咒骂，他咬着牙，用亲吻，用啃咬去报复Malfoy。  
Malfoy很快就射了，上下跃动的性器喷射出一股股白色精液，它们落在你头上、脸上、下巴上。你避不开，只能在魔咒下承受Malfoy的浊液。  
但Potter没有停下来，他仍然大开大合地操着Malfoy，你只能用余光瞥到Malfoy的下巴，而当他低头时，你能瞥到他翻起的白眼和满脸痛苦——或是欢愉，你不清楚。  
Malfoy开始挣扎着想逃离Potter的操干，但那是无望的。当Potter把手挪动到Malfoy腰腹，掐着他的腰抽插时，你发现Malfoy还是维持着双腿打开的模样，这会儿你倒是有点心思想，那可能是固定咒和减重咒——Malfoy最终在Potter终于肯怜悯他可怜的龟头，给予一点抚摸时，他的马眼打开，连续不断地射出一股又一股无色无味的液体。  
而你只能看着他可怜的性器在你面前抽搐。  
Potter的抽插在Malfoy渐渐平静下来才停止，当他抽出性器时你看到精液从大开的穴口处缓缓流出。  
Malfoy缓了好半天才有力气说话，而Potter对他的埋怨和辱骂则回答：“‘你不是要玩吗’？”  
咒骂在爱侣间看来甜蜜得过分，Potter用魔杖把两个人清理好，当Malfoy站起来往外走时，他颤抖的姿势让Potter又把他按在旁边的隔板上亲吻顶弄。  
Malfoy在这之后便离开了，当卫生间门一落锁，Potter便看向你，此时此刻他对你来说是完全陌生的。他让你退回隔间，恢复了隔板，短暂地解除了石化咒，而你在他面前只能颤巍巍地坐在马桶盖上，尴尬地用手遮盖着赤裸的性器。  
“Ernest Field。”Potter道。  
你点点头，再次清清嗓子回答：“是的，先生。”  
“抬起头，看着我。”  
当你抬起头，Potter便用他的手轻蹭着你的脸，在悸动过后，你很快意识到那是Malfoy的精液。Potter的魔杖对准了你，圆钝的头发出一阵白光，而你感觉自己大脑里轻飘飘的，昏昏欲睡。  
你听到Potter说，“抱歉，我得抽走这部分记忆……”

 

——

你不知道你的性器为什么会裸露在外。当你把它塞进裤裆里时，隐隐听到外面有人在交谈。  
赶紧走。你催促自己，赶紧走。


End file.
